Remember me always, Haruhi
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: {Lemons, relationships, babies! Everyone wants to read! Now!} "Haruhi, there's been a few things on my mind...and I'm going to pour them out to you so please try to grasp every word and absorb them into your memory...". She nodded and nudged Tamaki's left hand begging for him to rub her side. Tamaki gulped from being turned on by her being innocent yet so deviant.
1. Chapter 1

**! READ !**

**{ My author note is the third chapter! Thanks for being awesome readers you guys! Everyone's reviews are so special to me and it really is making me hopefull to continue on! Thanks again! ❤}**

-XxLovelyAndDeviantxX

* * *

"Welcome", outbursts the host club members with an in-sync melody. Haruhi stepped in rubbing the back of her head with a slight chuckle.

"Guys it's just me", she replied with a soft sigh closing her eyes a minute.

"HARUHI"! Soon as Haruhi realized the blatant voice, she'd been pulled into a caressing hug.

"T-Tamaki...", her lips released only his name and got cut off by Tamaki's tightened hold. This was the first time her and Tamaki had hugged since the day he kissed her.

"I've been worried about you...are you ok? I thought about going to your apartment to check on you..but...I was afraid your father was there...", Tamaki whimpered at the thought of Ranka pulling him by the collar and throwing him against a wall.

"Sempai I'm fine! R-really..". Haruhi pushed a bit to give Tamaki a sign to get off .

Tamaki released her from his grip and got closer to her face staring deeply into her eyes placing a soft gentle hand on her cheek. Haruhi began burning up with a deep blush spreading across her cheekbones.

"A-ah! You're burning up! Kyoya! Call your family's hospital! It's urgent!", yelped Tamaki.

The twins over heard Tamaki's words and rushed over to Haruhi's side both wrapping one arm around her shoulders/neck and the other arm over her waist.

Hikaru frantically yelled, "Her whole body's burning up as well!" Karou unwrapped himself from Haruhi running towards the bathroom to fetch a towel soaked in cold water.

"Guys! I'm fi-", Haruhi got cut off from her words when Mori dashed across the elegant host clubs flooring swooping Haruhi right off her feet carrying her bridal style. He delicately laid her down on the nearest couch propping her head up against a pillow to elevate her. Hunny skipped over to Haruhi with some tea and white chocolate strawberries on a serving tray.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! This will make you feel better! I promise!", he said in that boy Lolita's voice.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore for her head was about to explode. She got up and let her booming voice be heard, "CAN EVERYONE STOP FOR ONE SECOND!". Haruhi just wanted to decide what is best for herself leaving her to run as fast as she could not stopping for anyone.

_'Why am I feeling this way..maybe it all started when Tamaki and i confessed our love.. Or maybe the way Tamaki touches me...holds me..says my name...'_

In that moment her eyesight was turning black and her thought of concentration stopped. She fell harshly upon the cement thrashing her skull on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Mmhmm...", Haruhi's throat muffled trying to awaken from her traumatic accident.

Her eyes burst open. As her eyes tried to adjust to the bright hospital lghts, she barely could move her numb body. This made her frantic. All she could do was whisper out groans. the only movement was her hands and a little bit of her forearm. Just as she lifted her arm an inch off the bed a hand had softly grazed her right hand by accident and spoke in a deep voice.

"Morning Miss Fujioka, how are you feeling today? Take your time to speak and move for me", said her Doctor who was noticing how fast her body was draining out the drugs.

Haruhi opened her mouth forcing words to slip out.

"What..happened...where's my dad...I need him...", she was crying now, just like when she was 5 years old. Her eyes were still not focused making it hard to stop the tears from falling.

The doctor replied, "you were found on the sidewalk mixed with a puddle of water and blood. Our theory was you were running and slipped down a little bump in the sidewalk. You must've been in a really deep thought for something like this to happen".

Haruhi's eyesight returned vividly burning from the harsh lighting of the hospital room.

"I'll be back with your food Miss Fujioka, if you need anything press the red button on the side of your bed". The doctor left and Haruhi was sobbing not knowing what happen. She then felt a sensitive hand on hers with the thumb gently rubbing trying to sooth her sobs. Haruhi's eyes shot up to see a handsome young man appear in front of her.

"Haruhi...this is my fault... I drove you away... I ca-", Tamaki was gasping for air with tears streaming down his face.

"I can't lose you... I love you so much Haruhi!", he finally let out the last of his sentence.

Haruhi gave him a blank stare.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here..where's my dad!?", screamed Haruhi in a state of shock.

Tamaki was stunned. It took him a minute to adjust to what was happening. His heart sunk down to his stomach shattering into tiny pieces you could only see with a microscope. His delicate grip on her hand slowly untwined leaving him stunned at her words. He back away slowly as he ran out of her room into the waiting area to meet the other host club members. Tamaki's eyes were soaking in tears leaving his body to crash into Kyoya's openly arms. Kyoya saw the pain that was troubling Tamaki which instinctivly made him wrap his arms around him.

"She doesn't remember me...Kyoya she doesn't remember me...", his voice was low and soft leaving only Kyoya to hear his words.

Kyoya patted his back saying a comforting replying.

"Everything will be ok Tamaki, it just takes time. Now promise me...don't be an idiot and blame this accident on yourself. It wasn't your fault. She'll remember you soon."

Tamaki gripped into Kyoya's shirt pouring his tears out onto his shoulder.

"If she doesn't remember you Boss...she probably doesn't remember us..as well...K-Karou", Hikaru frantically gripped Karou's arm and fell to his knees.

"Hikaru!", Karou hugged his brother hoping he wouldn't pass out from shock.

Mori's hardened, pensive look became sour. Hunny's soft look became sour as well but with more anger.

"Takashi...I can't stay here...take me home please..", was all Hunny could say.

"Sure", Mori placed Hunny on his back making them the first ones to leave the hospital. The twins were next to leave because Hikaru couldn't contain himself from crying. Hikaru had help from Karou who held his arm around Hikaru's back and walked out the automatic doors. Three hours passed and Kyoya grew tiresome.

"Tamaki let's go home... You can get cleaned up and return tomorrow, Haruhi needs her rest as well".

"I'm staying. Please leave as you wish Kyoya but I'm however staying", Tamaki's voice was stern and unloving.

Kyoya sighed and hugged his best friend wishing him luck.

"Now it's your turn to save Haruhi", Kyoya said remembering when Tamaki took off with Lady Eclair. He then left Tamaki and went home to get rest. It was now 12:04am and Tamaki was in trace of thought. He got up ruggedly and headed towards Haruhi's room. He peeked inside seeing his sleeping beauty in a deep dream. Walking over to her, he brushed his fingers over her soft ivory white cheeks.

"Haruhi..". Tamaki bent his body over hers and gently pressed his lips on hers. When he lifted up to stare at her he'd realized what he had done. A blush went over his face causing him to stumble backwards. He had just kissed Haruhi! What was he thinking! Haruhi was now half awake noticing her lips were damp and a bit puffy. She struggled to sit up in bed which Tamaki leaped over to pull her up and situate her.

"Haruhi..are you alright?"

She nodded in response to his question and stared hard in eyes.

"I don't remember you.. But you were crying like knew me...so let me try to remember you...all I know is every time I gaze upon you I get this feeling in my stomach. You make me blush like crazy...and when you ran out of my room I started crying waiting for you to come back so I can try to realize who you are to me..", Haruhi took his hand and placed it on her cheek hoping this would trigger her memory. Tamaki blushed brighter in shock of what Haruhi was doing.

"C-can you lay here...with me... I'm scared and lonely... I'm not fond of hospitals very much..", Haruhi said smiling with a hint of sadness. Tamaki was nervous getting under the covers while Haruhi shifted onto her side whimpering for Tamaki to wrap his arms around her. He got the hint and did so laying his head in the creak of her neck/shoulder pulling her closer to him. She let out a soft moan laying in his warmth being protected by his body. Tamaki's body shuddered hearing her moan.

"Haruhi, close your eyes for me and try to listen to my voice...see if you can remember based off of that".

Haruhi closed her eyes and buried herself deeper into Tamaki's body. Tamaki was trying so hard not to lose control of himself. He had always dreamt of Haruhi and him doing everything his way, letting himself take control of her but the way she was pressing against him was pure torture.

"Haruhi, there's been a few things on my mind...and I'm going to pour them out to you so please try to grasp every word and absorb them into your memory...".

She nodded and nudged Tamaki's left hand begging for him to rub her side. Tamaki gulped from being turned on by her being innocent yet so deviant. He slowly rubbed her sides going under her hospital gown to touch her bare skin. It was silky soft and Tamaki couldn't control himself from kissing behind her ear and feeling her body get goose bumps from his actions.

"You're the type of girl who is so gracious to others. You care about everyone and anyone who has a voice to be heard. When you smile you always grab everyone's attention causing me to grow jealous. I love how you're so polite to people even the most crucial and rude ones. This may be sudden but I always dream of marrying you, having kids with you and growing old with you even though, we'd be the sexiest old people ever!"

Haruhi laughed at that last sentence.

"Besides all that, there's been 3 words in my mind since forever ago. I can't bare to be without you and I surely don't intend to be without you. The words I wanted to always say to you are, I love you."

The last words Tamaki said made Haurhi's head hurt causing her to tighten her eyes shut. Tamaki grew worrisome turning Haruhi over to face him as he kissed her forehead to sooth the pain.

"Tamaki..?", she gave him a familiar stare.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide when he heard her say his name and held her closer to him, not letting her loose.

"Did I worry you..", Haruhi asked feeling uncertain.

"You remember...that's all that matters", he said with a reassuring smile.

He pressed his lips into hers forcing her mouth to open as he gently slid his moist tongue causing friction on her tongue. He then worked his way down to her neck nipping and sucking.

"Tamaki...I get released today...can I go home with you...lets not let the host club know just yet...tell them you're still trying to get me to remember so they don't come visit today..", Haruhi said in between moans.

Tamaki gazed up at her beautiful face and replied by nodding his head smiling. Shortly after the fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

It was now 8:00am and Tamaki was still tightly holding his beloved angel in his arms. Tamaki glanced over his shoulder and saw a note on the table.

The note was from Haruhi's doctor saying: _'Morning miss Fujioka, you're being released today! Your bill will be at the front desk! Rest a ton! I hope you two don't get carried away and I have to see you for an unexpected visit! Haha!'_.

Tamaki's face blew up in a bright red blush. He quickly crumbled the paper up and put it in his pocket. Haruhi had heard the noise and woke up.

"Morning Sempai...", her eyes were still closed but she was smiling.

"Don't call me Sempai. For only you it's Tamaki...or if you want to get into a little role-play..call me your king", Tamaki said giving her kisses on her lips smirking in between breathes.

Haruhi blushed at the thought of calling him her king, HER king!

"M-make sure you call the host club to not visit me", she stuttered feeling guilty for lying but she desperately wanted alone time with Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded yes taking his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing Kyoya's number.

_"Hello. This is Kyoya Ottori, please leave your name and number and I will surely get back to you."_

"Kyoya! Please don't visit Haruhi today, she hasn't regain her memory and her doctor said no visitors! I'm going home right now so ill call you later. Bye!", Tamaki hung up the phone and picked up Haruhi bridal style and whispered in her ear, "ready to go to your king's mansion, my queen?"

Haruhi shivered by his breathy words in her ear. Tamaki called his driver and as soon as he arrived in front of the hospital, Tamaki yelled out, "Lets go!"

**-At the host club-**

"Hey Kyoya... Where's Tamaki? Is he still with... Ha...", Hikaru's voice faded away at the thought of Haruhi's name.

"Let me check my phone." Kyoya pulled out his phone and saw a voicemail from Tamaki Suoh.

_"Kyoya! Please don't visit Haruhi today, she hasn't regain her memory and her doctor said no visitors! I'm going home right now so ill call you later. Bye!"_

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in confusion but went along with the Voicemail. By the time Kyoya hung up the phone, the rest of the host club was gathered around.

"Tamaki said Haruhi isn't better and for us not to visit until her doctor had a reconfirming consent. Oh, and Tamaki is at home. I think we should stop by with some food to get his health back up since he's still upset.", Kyoya finished his sentence with an non expressible face.

"Sounds great!", the club members shouted.

**-At Tamaki's house-**

"Ah! Tamaki this is great!", Haruhi was staring at a buffet table of a variety of food including fancy tuna.

"Do you want to eat?", Tamaki said with a happily smile.

"Not yet, semp- I mean, Tamaki, can we talk... I've been meaning to tell you some things.."

"Sure, anything my dearly beloved queen".

As the two of them sat on the couch Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and rub it reassuringly with a hopeful gesture.

"Tamaki...yesterday... I've been feeling weird signals in my stomach.. It only happens when I'm around you.. I never want you to stop touching me... And better yet..never stop loving me.. If you stopped loving me.. I'd never be the same..", Haruhi began to look doubtful for telling Tamaki her true feelings.

Tamaki brushed her hair back to hold her cheek in his hand.

"Haruhi...you think i will stop loving you...", He started chuckling and kissed her forehead long and hard.

"Can..can I show you my love.. Haruhi..?", Tamaki shyly asked.

Haruhi was stunned by his words. She didn't know why but her body forced her head to nod yes as she kept gazing into his eyes. Tamaki picked her up and took her to his room. Haruhi looked around taking in every glimpse of his room feeling a bit sheepish being in a guys room without her dad knowing. He laid her down on his bed and turned back to shut the door and turn down the lights. When Tamaki shortly returned to Haruhi, he discarded his shirt and pants getting a head start. Haruhi reached her hands out to rub his pectorals and lower abdominal. A pleasurable shiver crept up her body. Tamaki quickly rotated each other so Haruhi was on top of him still in her hospital gown. He knew she was only wearing panties under her gown which made him harden his manhood. Haruhi was on top of his bulge and let out a soft moan. Tamaki saw her pleasure and begged her to disrobe as well. She did as he asked and lifted the gown above her head showing her breast. Tamaki quickly reached his giant hands up to them and squished both breast at the same time feeling her softness. He then nipped at them switching back and fourth while sucking. Haruhi flew her head back and was moaning. She took off her own panties without Tamaki noticing and pushed Tamaki's head up to suck on his tongue, kiss his lips until she made them puffy and damp. While they were kissing she slid his underwear off seeing his erection pop up. Tamaki lifted Haruhi on top of his bulge which cause him to groan. Tamaki was pure sexiness and she wanted him now. This satisfied Haruhi enough to shift her weight forward then back having him slide up inside her wet walls. Tamaki bucked his hips so she could ride him. "Ngh...T-Tamaki!", she rotated her hips so he'd hit every nook and cranny. Tamaki couldn't hold it in any longer and just exploded himself inside her as she came to her climax as well. It was both their first time and they couldn't last that long as they heard about in sex ed the other day.

Kyoya and the host club knocked on Tamaki's mansion door and of course, no answer. Without permission they opened the door and started walking up stairs to Tamaki's room. Both Tamaki and Haruhi laid next to each other and kissed passionately while she rubbed him and he popped three fingers grinding and swirling inside her sex.

"Tamaki...I love you", said Haruhi in so much pleasure.

"I love you too...my sweet Haruhi", was all Tamaki could say after another orgasm hit him when she pushed down on his groin.

"Tama-chan we brought food!", screeched Hunny skipping down the hallway.

"Was that Hunny...Oh my.. Haruhi put your gown on!", Tamaki threw her the gown and he quickly put on his clothes.

Haruhi put on her gown and laid in his bed acting sick with Tamaki siting at the edge of the bed acting like he's attending to her need. Hunny opened the door and quickly was grabbed by Mori.

"WHAT THE HELL BOSS! YOU SAID HARUHI WASN'T BETTER...", Hikaru and Karou both blew up with rage.

"I knew something was up..", Kyoya said feeling somewhat accomplished by his scary psychic skill.

"I can explain! Please! Lets go down for lunch and ill explain everything!", Tamaki spoke reassuringly.

Tamaki swooped Haruhi up into his loving arms and snuck a quick kiss to her ear. As the host club made their way down to the dinning room, Haruhi felt uncomfortable with Tamaki's sweat still on her body and the stickiness between her thighs. Tamaki sat himself next to Haruhi and the rest of the host club gathered around to sit and dine.

"The reason I didn't want you guys to know that Haruhi regained her memory was because I was selfish. I terribly wanted alone time with her to make sure her recovery was permanent and not a relapse. If you all can please understand...", Tamaki gave his sweet pleading puppy eyes.

There was a long moment of silence and Haruhi was doubting Tamaki's quick witted plan.

Kyoya spoke first, "And you really thought not telling us Haruhi was alright was ok?...Tamaki, if you're going to make stupid plans to only benefit you then tell us. Don't just hide secrets from us and expect us to be able to forgive you. You worried Hikaru to the point he couldn't think about Haruhi without hurting inside."

Tamaki nodded his head to respond but felt a bit guilty. Haruhi tapped his hand to tell him 'don't worry stay strong'.

"Kyoya, from this day onward, I will tell you no more lies and be brutally honest!", Tamaki smiled like the dork he was letting him feel proud.

"Let's eat!", Hunny shouted already chewing on sushi.

"Haha yeah, lets eat!", Haruhi's face shone with gratitude for her awesome friends.

** -fast forward-**

_ Haruhi went home to her dad to explain what had happen to her these past 2 days and she ended up staying home for an extra 2 weeks to fully recover. The host club brought her daily homework but never stayed over so she could concentrate._

Haruhi felt a bit strange in her stomach which began to concern her however, she continued anyway to school. Once she arrived to Ouran Academy her stomach felt like it flipped forcing her legs to run straight to the bathroom. Her body ascended forward to throw up in the toilet.

"I must be sick or...", Haruhi's lips froze slowly getting up and touched her bit bulging stomach. She turned pale.

"I'm..pregnant..."

* * *

Haruhi's mind blew up with racing thoughts. Her hands pressed deeper into the bulge to make sure it was maybe an air bubble. Her stomach was soft yet a bit harden by the tiny being growing inside her which was then led to trail her fingers over and over her stomach until someone knocked on the bathroom stall door.

"Haruhi...are you ok? I don't know what's wrong but...you're in the girls bathroom..."

Haruhi froze and hadn't realize where she had run to until now to have found out she was in the women's restroom even though...she was girl! She took a deep breath and shifted the uniform over her little swollen stomach and opened up the door to see one of her regular customers.

"I'm sorry! I'm still kind of under the weather from my accident. I guess the medication I took is taking its toll. I didn't realize I stumbled into the girls restroom. Haha!", hoping she'd buy her lie, Haruhi began to sweat.

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense! I'm sorry Haruhi! Please get better!", she walked out of the bathroom and back to class leaving Haruhi once again alone.

Haruhi went to the mirror and stared long and hard into her reflection drifting off into deep thoughts.

_ 'I know I'm not suppose to care if people mistaken me for a boy...but it feels a bit weird now...now that Tamaki and I...did it..'_

Slowly but surely she walked out of the bathrooms and sat in class having her seat in between Hikaru and Karou.

Hikaru spoke first, "My Haruhi, you're practically glowing today! You keep distracting the girls from listening to the teacher! What's different about you!"

"Yeahhhh, and your hair is much shinier! Your complexion is phenomenal!", Karou said with a heartfelt tone.

"It's probably my new moisturizer! Now can we get back to work please!", Haruhi snapped back at the twins causing the class to swerve around looking at her.

Just then her stomach started growling causing her face to turn pale and she sat back down holding her stomach.

Finally class was over and it was an antagonizing hell for Haruhi. It was now lunch and she could now go eat and relax! As she raced with her boxed lunch to sit down at the nearest table she looked up to see Tamaki laughing with some girls and even smiling with his prize-winning smile... the smile he gave to her. Only her. Haruhi lost her appetite, turning back around and left the lunch room. The pathway had led her to a secret garden where she sat underneath the stone table and opened up her bento box. Tears streamed down her face trying to contain them but it was surely no use. Haruhi struggled to eat and just smelling the food made her nauseous. Pushing the food away from her, she placed her hands on her stomach looking down at it still continuing to cry out her emotions to her unborn child that seemed like the only one who cared about her feelings.

"W-why did this have to happen... I cant tell Tamaki now!...he's after all the host club king and every girl wants him! Why did I fall for him..." She desperately needed to vent to someone about her emotions.

"I'm curious too on why you fell for him...and please tell me why the sudden flow of tears?"

Haruhi looked up and saw the person she needed the most.


	2. Chapter 2

"D-Dad!", Haruhi flew up into her fathers loving arms crying harder almost knocking Ranka over.

"My sweet little girl...what's the matter...the last time I saw you cry was at your mothers burial."

"Dad...can...can we go home to talk please..", Haruhi spoke in between gasps trying to choke back the sounds.

"Of course! Ill make you your favorite tea and lunch while you watch tv on the couch! Don't worry anymore, your fathers here!", proudly shouted Ranka who had taken care of his daughter for 15 years and being a single parent.

This brightened up Haruhi's tear streamed face into a light smile. Ranka took ahold of her hand and walked homeward.

**-In the cafeteria-**

"Kyoya! Hey! Um...was Haruhi back to school...she said she was coming back today and I haven't seen her..", Tamaki asked feeling troublesome.

"Hey boss!", both the twins blurted out catching Tamaki's attention.

"Haruhi was in class with us! She was glowing so radiantly and her face was flawless! She seemed different!", the twins replied in unison.

Kyoya thought to himself to the image of Tamaki and Haruhi in Tamaki's bed dressed as if they were rushed to put on clothes. He lifted an eyebrow to now noticing what had happen between the two.

_"The reason I didn't want you guys to know that Haruhi regained her memory was because I was selfish. I terribly wanted alone time with her to make sure her recovery was permanent and not a relapse. If you all can please understand..._"

Kyoya's face lit up to remembering Tamaki's keyword _'I wanted alone time with her...' _

He then grew anger-some wanting to punch Tamaki so hard his perfect facial structure would be rearranged. He collected his cool and decided to stay quite until Haruhi announces it's true that she's pregnant.

"Let's look for Haruhi! Everyone split up and go!", Tamaki was determined to find his beloved.

**-At Haruhi's house-**

Ranka had placed a blanket on Haruhi's shoulders and served her up her lunch and tea.

"Thanks dad". Once she was done she placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Dad...Tamaki and I got carried away in our emotions and now I'm pregnant", Haruhi was confident in telling her father. She knew he can't stay mad forever.

Ranka froze for a moment and sighed sadly.

Haruhi touched her stomach and smiled saying, "Dad, this may be a new chapter in both our lives but I know we can manage!"

Ranka stared at his loving daughter and sat next to her.

"I love you to death Haruhi...you know that...I just...you being a teenage mom..", Ranka's sentence trailed off.

"Dad...I want the two of us to raise my baby...", Haruhi said suddenly.

Ranka paused a moment to soak up her words.

"What about Tamaki? He isn't going to get away from this mistake! I'll kill him If he knocks you up and leaves you with no child support! He can't-", Ranka was cut off by Haruhi.

"Dad...I don't want Tamaki to know...he can't know...besides..I saw him with his daily customers and I know how much the host club means to him... And we both know if we tell him he'll want to get married and I don't think I can handle being married to him, staying at home with our baby and Tamaki going to school flirting with his charming good looks to girls all day...it's too painful to think about".

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. Ranka kissed his little girls forehead and shook his head smiling.

"Haruhi, being married is a wonderful thing. Your mother stayed home when you were born to make sure you are protected while I went to work. Your mom couldn't return to work being a lawyer just yet since we couldn't leave you alone as a newborn. I went to work as a transvestite messing with all sort of men that showed up. It was hard on your mom but she knew how much I loved her and only her. It's called trust Haruhi... In a relationship you build off of trust and honesty. Admitting your true feelings is the first step. The next thing you need to do is trust Tamaki...I can't believe I'm telling you to trust that idiot...but if he's able to seduce my daughter and get her pregnant, he needs to take care of you from right to left. There's no such thing as backing down now when it comes to a real human being.", Ranka spoke calmly trying to contain his fury.

Haruhi was stunned by her father's wisdom. She's never seen him so supportive of her and Tamaki since ever! This now encouraged her to tell Tamaki she's pregnant and she wants him involved in her life.

"Oh dear! Haruhi I'm late for work! Please call me if you feel something's wrong! Love you, got to go! Bye!", Ranka was out the door in a flash.

Haruhi sighed laying down on the couch. She stared at the ceiling contemplating on her life. Her eyes had shut making her drift off into a day-dream.

**-Haruhi's dream-**

_"Tamaki! Tamaki Suoh! He's my husband! See my ring!", Haruhi showed off her ring to the girls in the host club. _

_"It's gorgeous Haruhi!" _

_"You're so lucky!" _

_"Why can't I be just like you!" _

_Every girl was envious of how Haruhi and Tamaki got married and now she was pregnant! Haruhi felt a hand slide across her stomach and she looked up to see Tamaki sitting on the host club couch next to her. _

_"My lovely wife, I missed you", Tamaki pressed his lips upon hers._

_"Tamaki not in front of everyone...you're embarrassing me.", Haruhi looked him in his astonishing violet eyes. _

_"Then lets go somewhere private..", Tamaki took her hand and led her to his room. _

_They had went from the school to now Tamaki's room? Is this correct? Haruhi didn't care, all she could possibly think about was the handsome man taking over her body. He kissed her in his bed and they continued to make out. _

_"Tamaki...I love-", Haruhi felt thick warm liquid down her thighs and looked down._

_ Her eyes grew wide and she screamed to find blood pouring out._

**-dream is over-**

Haruhi woke up screaming and crying. A hand held onto hers and she turned to face Tamaki.

"How did you get in here?!..", Haruhi was shortened of breath still panicked by her nightmare.

"It was unlocked and I had to make sure you were ok since you left school! Now that I'm here I can tell you're not fine! What was your nightmare about! Here sit up!", Tamaki sat behind Haruhi on the couch with her in between his legs letting her rest on his chest.

"Haruhi please tell me what has been going on lately...I'm worried sick!".

Haruhi positioned herself a bit higher up to Tamaki's face and placed her head under his chin.

"Tamaki do you love me..."

"Of course I love you! Always! Haven't I showed you how much I love you!", Tamaki said idiotically not knowing what he said.

"Tamaki...I'm pregnant...we're having...a baby...", Haruhi snuggled deeper into his chest and fell asleep to his warmth.

Tamaki was stunned by her words and let his head fall back to rest on the pillow.

"We're...having a baby...", he said staring up at the ceiling.

His hand trailed up to rub Haruhi's head down her side and to her stomach. He felt the tiny bulge and smoothly rubbed it. He kissed Haruhi's head and smiled sweetly.

"My queen and I are having our royalty baby. It will be our baby..", Tamaki drifted off into sleep with his precious angel.

* * *

The rising sun shone through the windows with the rays landing on Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi half opened her eyes still not realizing she was on Tamaki. When she went to push herself up she accidentally push on his groin. Tamaki shot up awake in pain holding his package.

"Ahhh Haruhi what was that for!", Tamaki whimpered with tearing eyes acting like a child.

Haruhi was laughing, "I'm-I'm sorry Tamaki! Buwhahahaha! Can you help me up though? My leg is numb from laying on it in this position all night."

Tamaki chuckled as well and lifted her up and over him so she was sitting in front of him while he was still laying down. Tamaki kissed her white silky left thigh and rubbed her hip.

"T-Tamaki not here! I don't know when-".

Ranka opened the door smiling with his eyes shut closed laughing. He was drinking again. He then opened his eyes to glance down at Tamaki with his tongue onto her upper thigh almost reaching into her pink frilly boy short underwear. There was a long pause before war broke out between Tamaki and Ranka. Ranka grabbed Tamaki by his neck and threw him aggressively into the wall.

"My sweet Haruhi, daddy is going to have a talk with this young man, alright?", Ranka said happily yet mischievous.

"Haruhi! help!", Tamaki tried fleeing but Ranka grabbed him by his collar and dragged him outside.

_'Normally I would help Tamaki but he does deserve this. After all I am pregnant from him! So a simple one time beating from my father should be alright since I'll be going through labor and childbirth now!'_, Haruhi thought to herself not realizing Tamaki clawing at the door whimpering.

Haruhi got up to open the door and started walking forward. As she took her 3rd step from the couch Haruhi collapsed crashing into the coffee table. As her eyesight stared fading in and out all she could see was Tamaki and Ranka frantically rushing over to her and calling the hospital. Her hearing was deteriorating. Tamaki lifted his hand up to direct the medics and Haruhi got a glimpse of blood on his hand. She then reflected back to her nightmare and her heart was racing. That was the last she remembered before waking up in the hospital.

"Ngh...", Haruhi was moaning because of the pain going down her back.

Tamaki held her hand smiling down at her but his face is overpowered with depression.

"Tamaki...what...what happened...", Her words struggled to be released from her lips.

"The doctor said you were dehydrated...and lack of food... I told him you're pregnant... And he was worried even worse...", Tamaki was crying now, much worse than when she was in the hospital from her first accident. Her eyes widen to now realization.

"Tamaki...what happen to our baby..." Tamaki tightened his grip on her hand.

* * *

Haruhi's tears overflowed while she was gasping for her breath .

"T-Tama...Tamaki...", she placed her hands on her stomach.

Tamaki spoke softly, "We have no word from the doctor yet...he is taking care of a patient in surgery right now..."

Tamaki shifted his body so he was carefully laying with Haruhi in the hospital bed. His head was nuzzled in her chest like a mother consoling her child. This left his hand on top of her hand that made them both touch her stomach. Tamaki kissed Haruhi's cheek and smiled sadly.

"I love you Haruhi...even with or without...our unborn child...", he hesitated to spit out the last words.

No matter how upset Haruhi was she would always know how much Tamaki loves her. She turned her head to face him.

"And I love you...I'm so sorry...for all of this...it's my fault since I left running out of the host club and hurting myself... I never knew how much more this is killing me...to lose your...c-child...", her voice vanished like thin air.

All she needed right now was to be held in Tamaki's arms to cry. She moved onto her side and pressed her stomach in between Tamaki's hips and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face crying in his shirt. She could smell his smooth cologne and feel his warmth; it was comforting her.

"It was never your fault Haruhi. Don't ever say that. You were just frustrated with the host club and upset with me because you didn't know how you truly felt about there being an 'us'; you just were lost and needed comfort but instead one thing lead to another and now...it cost us our child... So don't blame yourself! I need to be around you everyday to protect you..i love you", Tamaki used his romantic tone to soothe her.

As the little chokes of cry settled down it became quiet. Tamaki glanced down to see she ended up crying herself to sleep. Tamaki has fallen himself to sleep as well since he'd rather die than leave Haruhi's side. Two hours passed and her room rang to let them know her doctor was coming in. They were still asleep so the doctor carefully shook Tamaki awake. He was usually a morning person but this past week he's been exhausted. Tamaki nudged the bed to push himself up and gently lay Haruhi down on her back. As the doctor guides Tamaki down the hallway to the waiting room, Ranka was there smiling.

"Tamaki...the baby's fine...it's ok!", Ranka practically flew at Tamaki and spun him around almost smacking his body into the doctor.

Tamaki didn't care what Ranka did to him, all he cared about was that he could still be a father and raise his little baby to be just like him. His biggest dream is to teach their child to play the piano so when ever Haruhi is at home their kid can play the songs Tamaki usually plays for Haruhi when he is away. Ranka let go of Tamaki to kiss his cheek and just started crying tears of joy.

"My Haruhi and my little Haruhi is ok!", Ranka screamed happily.

Tamaki screamed of joy as well until he realized what Ranka said.

"Wait...you think it's a girl?... But...I thought it would be a boy...a little Tamaki...yay?...", Tamaki was stammering if he should've said that to Ranka who isn't afraid to punch.

"I hope it's a girl, if it is then Haruhi will be able to dress her up in tiny dresses and shoes!",Ranka smiled.

"Oh! How adorable! Another Haruhi! Never mind I want a girl!", resounded Tamaki.

The doctor cough to regain their attention and he looked at them seriously.

"May I tell you some bad and shocking news... Bad news is...her back is fragile after crashing through the glass coffee table...it may take up to 5-6months until her back is healed. Oh! and S she's having twins." Both of them turned to face him with their jaws dropping.

"Twins!", they spoke in-sync. "

Ranka left the room to go be with his daughter. Tamaki stayed behind with their doctor to discuss and have reassurance.

"How did you find out? She's barely 2 months..", Tamaki said giving a puzzled look.

"It's hard to tell but you can most defiantly see two little babies.. But you do need to realize things may happen in the mean time until a total of 3 months have passed to be totally sure that they are alive and well. So make sure Miss Fujioka isn't falling or hurting herself in any way!", he shook Tamaki's hand saying good-bye and walked back to his office.

**-cell phone ringing-**

"Hello?", Tamaki answered.

"Tamaki...I've been concerned about Haruhi...please tell me nothing happened with the two of you...", Kyoya's voice was cold as ice.

"Kyoya?...oh well..", Tamaki was silence by the announcer who went off saying 'Emergency, code blue room 302!'.

"Tamaki are you at the hospital...I'll be right there!"

"No Kyoya!..."

**-phone call ended-**

Ten minutes passed and Kyoya finally arrived. He looked tired and stressed out like he had lack of sleep from studying so much.

"Kyoya listen..", Tamaki wanted to straighten out his friendship.

"No! I'm done listening to you! You're hurting Haruhi! Can you just stop! Open your god damn eyes and look at yourself! Understand YOU'RE the one injuring Haruhi! YOU'RE the one who doesn't seem to understand that she is aching in pain because of YOU. You're so self-centered and just care about your own pleasure! I'm done sitting on the side lines watching the girl I love hurt because of some idiot who is a snobby rich little boy!", Kyoya was fuming out all his rage and calmed down eventually so Tamaki could speak.

"I...didn't know...you liked Haruhi...however, you're not going to change anything between Haruhi and I! She loves the host club but as her best friends. She is in love with me Kyoya! So back off and let me be happy! You will find someone of your type, fall in love and look back at this moment laughing because you thought you could love Haruhi better than me! Grow up Kyoya, because I am to be able to take care of my family!", Tamaki was hurting now knowing he's back talking his best friend.

Kyoya was worsening by Tamaki saying 'family', he knew she was pregnant. There was a long pause amid by the two of them.

"Would you like to see Haruhi, Kyoya?" Kyoya nodded yes.

Tamaki grabbed ahold of his hand leading him to Haruhi's room.

"Ranka, may we come in?"

"Yes please! Oh Kyoya you're here! Now that we're all here we can wake Haruhi up and tell her the news!", Ranka was too excited to wait.

"Haruhi, wake up! You have Kyoya here to visit you!", he quickly thought of so she doesn't get suspicious.

Haruhi fluttered her tearing eyes slowly to regain full consciousness. This made her look absolutely stunning to Tamaki and Kyoya by her having this glowing complexion. Haruhi noticed everyone in awe by her and she was terrifyingly confused.

"Um...did I miss something when I was asleep...", she rubbed her eyes to dry them from morning tears.

Ranka grabbed ahold of her tiny hand and slightly rubbed it.

"You're having twins..", Ranka smiled.

Haruhi froze in panic by the fact her father just announced it in front of Kyoya!

"I already knew the moment you weren't at school Haruhi, it's ok", Kyoya replied smoothly keeping his cool.

She nodded in response but then cringed by her weakened bladder.

"Um...dad I need to go to the bathroom, can you get the doctor please?"

Ranka pressed the button and the doctor came in, "yes?"

"I need to go to the bathroom.."

"Oh alright", he carefully got her up when the nurse came in with a wheel chair and the nurse took her to the bathroom.

"Can we take Haruhi home?", Tamaki asked.

"Yes you can, her bill will be at the front desk. She can walk just have her be careful ok."

"I'll pay the bill Ranka it is my fault.", Tamaki smirked a smile.

Ranka nodded in agreement and asked Tamaki to call the car driver.

Tamaki smiled shaking his head in thought,_ 'today was bad to good...this life will be a bumpy ride with Haruhi and I, but I'm always willing to take it!'_

**_{Please review ❤ love you all :D }_**


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home felt long and tiresome to both Tamaki and Haruhi. To Ranka, he felt satisfied that his daughter and grandchild were safe that the car ride home didn't bother him.

"How much longer? I'm hungry!", Haruhi said holding her stomach. Her stomach continued to growl.

"Two more minutes sweetheart. Can you handle that?", replied Ranka who didn't want to get yelled at by his hormonal daughter.

Haruhi nodded her head yes. She wore a back brace for extra support which made her even more uncomfortable. She glanced around through the limousine window taking in the scenery. It was a cloudy yet sunny day; these were the days she longed for the most.

"We're here sir."

"Ah, thank you!", Tamaki took ahold of Haruhi's hand to help her out of the car.

As the entered Tamaki's mansion they were greeted by the maids who had every course of food set on the table. Haruhi's stomach made one more growl and she went straight to the table.

"Oh this looks wonderful! Is this for me?", she said not really anticipating for an answer. She sat down digging into her meal not waiting for her Tamaki or Ranka.

Tamaki gazed at his beloved thinking, _'I love this girl so much...I wonder if today will be the day...I just need to ask her in a way she won't ever forget!'_

**- 9:00pm -**

Haruhi went over to her father and hugged him goodnight. She felt more at ease when her father was with her.

"Night Haruhi; sleep well and don't let that creep in your bedroom or he'll be sleeping for a long time!", Ranka's eyes glistened to the thought of putting Tamaki in a coma. Haruhi giggled to Tamaki's reaction by hiding behind a wall.

"Night dad, you always make me smile".

Ranka went to his room which was on the opposite side of Haruhi's room while Tamaki and Haruhi went to her room.

"Tamaki can you take the brace off of me, it's extremely uncomfortable."

"Sure thing", Tamaki had trouble figuring out the complicated back brace but it soon came off.

Haruhi went into the bathroom saying playfully, "no peeking". Tamaki was aroused by her words and couldn't help himself. Her saying "no peeking" to a teenage guy is like saying your surround by food and can't eat because you're on a diet! So Tamaki went over to the door and opened it slightly. Haruhi pulled her hospital gown over her head exposing her bouncing "B" sized breast and her black underwear. Tamaki felt a blush spread across his face and a burning sensation underneath his pants. Haurhi turned to face the mirror cupping herself pushing them up whispering to herself, "These are hurting so bad...and they're getting heavier". She leaned forward over the counter to look closely at them in the mirror. Tamaki's eyes examined her body up and down. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. All he wanted was for her to be his, forever and always. Tamaki was so deep in thought he leaned his weight on the door and fell on the ground.

"Tamaki!", Haruhi covered her breast.

"Hi...? I-I promise I'm not a pervert! Please believe me!", he was sounding so pitiful it made Haruhi smile.

"I know you're not...I expected you to be peeking since, well, I kind of wanted you to..."

Tamaki froze in astonishment.

Haruhi got down on her knees and lifted Tamaki's face up to her chest.

"See these, how am I suppose to pretend to be a boy and pay off my debt now?!

"Um, w-well...", Tamaki's mind went blank; he just wanted all of her.

Tamaki lifted her up in his arms smashing her chest on his. She shrieked out a moan. "Let's go to the bedroom now", they said in-sync.

He carefully laid her on her back as he went on top of her. He took off her underwear slowly with his teeth grazing her sex. She shuttered at his tactics and let him continue his magic. Tamaki teased her by taking off his clothes and placing himself on top of her lightly shifting his weight forward. He kept poking her sex with his but not going in her.

"Just do it already! S-stop teasing!", Haruhi was panting now wanting every bit of Tamaki.

"Not until you do me a favor...", He smirked.

"Anything Tamaki!",her hormones were taking control, she needed this.

"You have to call me King!", He was having way to much fun with this.

Haruhi glared at him, "Seriously...I don't want role play, I want sex! You know what fine! I don't want to do this right now!"

As soon as Haruhi sat up on the bed, Tamaki pushed her back down gently and spread her legs apart.

"Fine, role play tomorrow, sex tonight", he smiled while his eyes stared upon her body. He pushed his erection into her all the way causing the two of them to gasp. Tamaki liked to go easy and slow just so he can feel every moment with her. He glimpsed at his lover who was tugging on his shoulders begging him to keep going. He did as she commanded and went a bit faster while rotating his hips.

_'This is everything I wanted, well not the sex, my Haruhi. which is why tomorrow I will propose.'_

* * *

"Tamaki...wake up, it's 8:00 in the morning...", Haruhi shook him effortlessly.

Tamaki brought the back of his hands to his eyes rubbing them. Haruhi smiled at him lovingly. She went to push herself up when all of sudden her back went out.

"T-Tamaki...help me up please...my back went out!"

Tamaki was now alerted and helped her up laying her in between his legs as he sat against the bedframe.

He whispered in her ear chuckling, "Guess I'm getting good at this if your back went out".

"Tamaki! This isn't funny! If my dad finds you in my room he'll flip!"

"Well...actually...this is my room...", Tamaki daringly said hoping she'd take it as a joke.

Haruhi sighed and kissed his lips instead. She deepened her body into his chest as Tamaki wrapped his arms around her holding her in place. Haruhi couldn't help smiling at him. He was just so fascinating to her entertainment.

"I'm going to get up now, take a bath, and then meet you downstairs. Oh and Tamaki, you need to hangout with your friends. It's been awhile since you've enjoyed the presence of them and of high school. So today hang out with them; tomorrow go to school", Haruhi said as she clung to Tamaki who wrapped the bed sheet around her body. He carried her off the bed and onto her feet.

"Fine, but only if you promise to return to school with me! Haruhi I can't bare to leave the love of my life alone and carrying our baby! I want to be with you every step of the way! I can even push you in a wheel chair around school!", Tamaki beamed at the idea of tending her every need.

"Let's see how I'm feeling first Tamaki! I don't need more attention then I already get at your home and from the Host club. So the answer to the wheel chair idea is a no, but I'm willing to be with you as much as I can."

Tamaki kissed her passionately swooping her back in his arms. He placed her beside the bathtub and started it up for her.

"Let me know if you need anything, I love you."

Tamaki turned around and closed the door behind him.

_'Why is it every time he says "I love you", I feel weird in my stomach...like little heart beats...'_

Haruhi looked down and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it slightly.

_'Could it be the baby's heart...?'_

* * *

**-During Haruhi's bath-**

Tamaki went downstairs to the office phone and dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello this is the Ottori family, how may I help you today?", answered a young woman.

"Hi it's Suoh Tamaki, may I speak to Kyoya please?"

"Sure thing, hold on one moment."

"Hello this is Kyoya Ottori."

"KYOYA! IT'S TAMAKI!"

"I should've known better than to second guess myself that it would have been an important call. wait... is Haruhi alright? Why else would there be a sudden call! Do you need me to come ov-"

"No! Kyoya... Haruhi is doing fine, I just called because I need you to take me out and have A FRIENDS DAY OUT!", Tamaki chimed happily.

"You mean to hang out...?"

"Yes to hang out! It's been way to long! I need Kyoya time! Pick me up in 30 minutes! Don't be late!", Tamaki hung up the phone.

Kyoya half smiled. _'This idiot...well, there is a good use of him... he's my friend.'_

* * *

Haruhi finished her bath and carefully got out of the tub grabbing a towel to wrap herself in. She sat down on the bathtubs ledge for better support. Tamaki raced in the bathroom not even noticing Haruhi and brushed his teeth and hair. He was dressed all casual yet very expensive looking. He defiantly smelt like $200 cologne and quite frankly, it turned her on.

"Um, excuse me...Tamaki?"

No response.

"Tamaki Suoh! Get OUT!"

"Oh Haruhi! S-sorry... I'm hanging out with Kyoya today and I forgot you were in here...do you need anything?"

Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh walking pass Tamaki to go to her room. When she got to the door she gasped for air and ended up throwing up. Yup, morning sickness.

Tamaki stepped forward about to help when he saw Ranka hold his daughter up, rubbing her back. He just stood there watching how Ranka took care of his daughter and gave her such a loving, reassuring smile.

_'Is this right...for me to ask his daughter's hand in marriage when it's obvious that she needs him more than she needs me...I don't think I can do this...'_

He desperately needed to talk to Kyoya.

* * *

**-Kyoya and Tamaki's "date"- (lol, sorry I thought they needed a dramatic chapter c;)**

_~Beep Beep~_

Tamaki heard Kyoya's driver out front. He gulped in confusion but knew Haruhi was right. It has been way too long since he's actually got to be a high school kid. After all, he was a senior this year.

"Haruhi, are you alright?...I um, my plans with Kyoya are made and well...he's here...do you need me to stay because i will!", Tamaki's senses kicked in to reality.

"No it's ok...I have my dad. Go ahead and have fun!", Haruhi said smiling.

"Wait, where are you going?! You can't leave my daughter whenever you want to hang with friends!", Ranka replied vigorously.

"Dad, I told him to go hang out with Kyoya Sempai. He can't be suffocated by me all the time. The same should apply to me, I need a break from him...more often then he would need from me", Haruhi laughed and gave Tamaki a loving gesture.

"Don't worry I'll be back before 10:00!", Tamaki smiled and waved walking out the door.

~limo window roles down~

"Tamaki, where are we going this time?", Kyoya smiled reflecting back to their middle school years.

"Lets go to a park! Preferably a commoners!"

"You sure this is ok, leaving Haruhi?"

"Kyoya it's fine! Let's enjoy ourselves and have fun!", Tamaki jumped in the car through the window and glomped his best friend.

"Go!"

**-Arrival at the park-**

Tamaki raced out of the vehicle going straight towards the swing set hopping on the nearest one. Kyoya shook his head as a sign of amusement that was only expressed because of Tamaki. It had been way too long since the two of them had a guys day out and got to just be friends and not hosts. Kyoya sat on the swing next to Tamaki as he was already swinging.

"Kyoya this is a beautiful day! Thanks for taking me!", Tamaki was in a daze by the clouds racing through each other with the sunset gently shimmering behind them.

"No problem, after all we both needed this. It's been a lot harder since we've became seniors and our families are pressuring us to help with the business. We both need a relaxing moment."

"Yeah, you're right...But Kyoya, I haven't even talked to my father about the Suoh business. I don't even know if Grandmother will let me take over. There's so much I've been wanting to attend to, but ever since Haruhi and I...and now that she's...Kyoya what do I tell my family?"

Tamaki paused a moment letting his mind rest in thought. He continued his sentence.

"I have been needing to ask you something...and recently I have turned doubtful. Can we go to dinner and speak there?"

Kyoya turned puzzled but steadily agreed.

**-At an elegant restaurant-**

"The food was delicious! I can't take another bite!", Tamaki said patting his stomach.

"What was it you needed to tell me Tamaki?", Kyoya gathered his napkin and pressed it to his lips.

"Oh yeah, that...well, I have been through a lot these past 2 months and I need to spill my feelings out. Here it goes. I saw how Ranka treated Haruhi when she was having morning sickness and she was more at ease with him then she is with me. Recently, I wanted to propose...to Haruhi and take care of her "till' death do us part" but after watching her dad take care of her I had come to realization that she's only 17. She needs her dad more than she needs me right now. I love her Kyoya, I really do. I just need to get everything straightened out. I need to speak to Grandmother about the company and I need to discuss my future plans. All this will probably take two months at the most...I have decided tomorrow I leave to France to meet the main Suoh business. Kyoya, I need you to take care of Haruhi please, while I'm gone. She will have her dad mostly and she needs to go to school as well. Just don't let her tend to the host club by accompanying any ladies! I'll say goodbye to her tonight. Don't try and stop me, this is my decision and I want to follow through. Think of all the good this company will do to provide for Haruhi and our child! I will propose after I get back from this trip... also this will be great for our relationship...separation brings the heart closer"

Kyoya's face was stained in complete shock. Was he hearing Tamaki correctly? This can't be right.

"Tamaki, you don't have to leave for two months! Just call your father and discuss with him about the company over the phone! Leaving Haruhi in this state isn't the best thing for your baby! You realize she'll be depressed and that could affect your child! You idiot, protect Haruhi not ruin her! Yes she needs her father, but she needs you more Tamaki. She's having your child for crying out loud! Tamaki, your family business means shit when you don't have a happy relationship with them. Your Grandmother isn't going to accept you right away, not after she finds out Haruhi is pregnant!"

Tamaki closed his eyes and got up from the table walking towards the doors.

"Listen to me Tamaki! if you leave this restaurant, I wont let you marry Haruhi!"

Tamaki stopped at his tracks.

"Kyoya, let me do this. I will be back, I promise. Everything will be fine, just trust me." Tamaki walked out of the restaurant.

Kyoya slammed his fist into the table. _'He isn't going to leave her. He would ruin her life if he left. Dammit dammit dammit! Tamaki, stop being a fool and stay with her.'_

* * *

**-11:30pm-**

Tamaki closed the door behind him as he entered his home. The mansion was dark as if it had absorbed every beam of light. He then heard feet running down the hall. It was Haruhi.

Haruhi ran up to him and punched his chest while bawling her eyes out.

"You said you would be home by 10! It's now 11:30 and you don't even bother to call! I was so scared and alone for 4 hours! Dad went to work the late shift and I was in bed feeling so nauseous that I needed you home right away! I was so scared!", she was trying to hold back her tears but they kept pouring out.

"Haruhi...", Tamaki turned gloomy and held her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry...I'm here now, I'm so sorry", he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Tonight wasn't right to leave. No, he shouldn't leave his girlfriend at her vulnerable moments. Haruhi settled down her sobs and looked up at him. She just wanted to be held like that all night. Tamaki picked her up and took her to his bed. He laid her down under the covers and kissed her cheek cuddling up behind her. Tomorrow he'll tell her.

Tell her that he's leaving to France.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki were tangled in each others arms sleeping. Tamaki was, of course, shirtless while Haruhi was in her pink night gown. Ranka had came home from work around 8am and he was a little tipsy walking through the house. He stumbled across Tamaki's room and glanced inside. His eyes grew wide but slowly thinned to squinting them. Ranka continued on his way to his room assuming it was just his mind playing tricks. Even though, we all know it's not.

Tamaki woke up first noticing Haruhi's lovely face laying on his stomach with her arms wrapped around his waist and their legs intertwined. She was beautiful. He carefully lifted her up to his face and laid her back down letting her head rest on the pillows. He laid beside her watching her sleep affect her breathing. His hand rubbed her thigh moving up to her sides. The feeling of guilt moved through his body. Maybe it was too early to leave, or maybe this will pursue him to do business and come straight home. Tamaki leaned forward pressing his lips softly against hers. After a few seconds he pulled back and leaned in to kiss her cheek, then her forehead, and back to her lips.

**{HERE'S AN UPDATE :D Anyways, I already had this done about a week ago I just haven't had time to post it ._. I know don't kill me xD Hope you like it! I'm finishing the continuation right now!}**

**{ Please review too! It helps the author know they're doing a great job! }**


End file.
